Love Against Tradition
by Reikai-chan
Summary: Non-Canon! Rei is betrothed to Mao whom he doesn’t love. The wedding is at the Hiwatari mansion where he meets Kai. Will romance bloom between the two males, or will they even have a chance with Mao around? Rei x Kai! Read & Review!


**Title:** Love Against Tradition

**Chapter:** One-sided Love

**Authoress:** Reikai-chan

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, and all it's characters seen in the anime, and/or manga is © Aoki Takao****

**Rating Remains:** PG-13 (unless stated otherwise later)

**Setting:** Non-Canon — Plot does not follow the Japanese animated series

**Coupling:** Rei x Kai and Max x Takao

**Character Ages:** Around 15 — 16****

**

* * *

**

**Reikai-chan** — Konnichi wa mina-san [Hello everybody]! Yes, I'm back, and I've re-edited this first chapter, which is why you'll notice I've switched to the Japanese name Mao, for Mariah. Other changes probably aren't that noticeable. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Rei's POV — Kon Household, China******

Great, I just found out the most disturbing news one might get. I mean I knew it was coming, I really did — I just didn't think it would happen this soon. I'm fifteen, and _betrothed_! And not only that — I don't love this girl! Sure, she has pretty long pink hair, and the most cattish looking smile one could muster, but still look cute at the same time with adorable feline eyes — but I don't _love_ her! Not in that way at least.

I remember when I first met my future fiancée; her name is Mao. We met when my family introduced her family to me. They decided it would be a good idea to arrange my future, by pushing me in to having a marriage with some girl I just met. Her parents seemed eager, and so did she as soon as she looked at me. But I just blushed at all the stares directed at me, but nothing else. It wasn't my idea of a good arrangement.

Once I got to know her through the years, I found out she's a wonderful girl, and all out naturally pretty. I always thought that, and I guess at one point I thought I liked her. But I didn't understand in _what_ way — I thought it was love. I'd blush when she'd start babbling about marriage, and what her dream boy was like — now that I think about it, her description of that _dream boy_ reminds me of, well — me!

Problematic? Yes. I hope I can find a way to get out of this.

"Oh Rei!!!" Comes that all too familiar cheerful, and giddy voice.

It's definitely Mao it's always her. She'll come in, and pounce on me till I drop to the ground, due to her strangling, and weight combined.

"Hey Mao," I reply, hugging her slightly till she nearly breaks me in half with her squeezing. "Mao — ahhhhhh!"

I fall again to the ground. I'm becoming very acquainted with it these past few days a lot more than I use to. She's been extra hyper ever since we both found out about the marriage. She was pleased — I'm guessing she meant to describe me when she told me about her _dream boy_. One can never be too certain though. However, as you know, I wasn't. Not _one_ bit.

"Rei — oh don't you think this'll be so great! We've got to plan our wedding out — right now! Ok — Oh please say ok!" Mao chirps, giving me her begging Cheshire cat look.

How can anyone say no to that? Ah — not even I can resist that look.

"Sure Mao, whatever you want," I respond, getting up, and helping her to her feet as well. "Look — how about you think about the decorations, and I'll go look for a good location, alright?"

"Ok!" Mao smiles, running, and half-bouncing away happily down the hall to the living room.

Well, if she's going that way, I'm going the other way. I don't need to be around her too much, or I'll really lose it. Argh! I wish I wasn't being forced in to this marriage, but at least she'll be happy. Well — I might as well get used to this arrangement. So — location of wedding, here I come!

**Author's POV — Hiwatari Household, Russia**

Meanwhile, at the Hiwatari mansion, a teenage boy with crimson colored eyes, and many shades of light, and dark blue hair was currently helping his grandfather with their business. He lived within the mansion, as he, himself, was the grandson of the owner. It was his job to make the weddings a smashing success.

Weddings were held in their mansion; which had many variety of rooms, and one room was one of the most beautiful of all locations to hold a wedding, which gave the Hiwatari's a lot of money to keep it in business. Of course, it cost a lot of money for those who did request a wedding in that particular place.

It's a huge room carpeted with a stunning ruby color, and the walls brim with shining gold. A few portraits of famous people are hung along the walls with no back that is held up by golden cylinders with many curves, and painted with Roman pictures. The ceiling holds a similar look, while the front wall is dark crimson, and has a single mirror framed with a nice yellowish gold.

The outside patio is very huge, and leads in to the backyard of twelve acres. However, there is more of the yard behind that, which is only open to the family, and those close to them, like the Hiwatari's, and their friends.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" The wife-to-be awed as she smiled at her surroundings. "You've even decorated the room as I asked perfectly! It's positively lovely."

"Uh huh," Came a bored reply. "Look, it's ready for tonight… Just be there…"

"Of course," She gave him a smile, giving the boy a somewhat amused look, and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before she left to put on her wedding dress.

"Yah, yah, whatever," The teen groaned, walking over to his grandfather.

"Kai Hiwatari, straighten up, and be pleasant towards the bride, and groom, or you'll weaken our business," His grandfather stated, glaring down at the groaning boy.

Kai glared, but looked in the opposite direction with a far away look in his eyes. "Yes grandfather. Whatever."

"I mean it Kai, do not make me angry," His grandfather warned, then walked off, and put on a fake smile as the groom walked in to the delightful colored room.

It's then that Kai decided to leave the house, and go walk through the forestry of their backyard. The forest always seem to be able to calm his nerves down, and help get him out of any unwelcome emotion that his household appreciated. Of course, he didn't get much of his free time, because almost instantly the phone rang in his pocket, and took him away from his peaceful surroundings.

"Hello, Hiwatari Kai of the famous Hiwatari Wedding location speaking, what do you want?" Kai asked somewhat rudely, and impatiently.

"This is Rei — " A teen replied with a Chinese accent, but found himself instantly cut off.

"Are you here to make an arrangement for a wedding?" Kai interrupted.

"Yah, that's it. Are there any vacant spaces, or later times to come, and check the place out? I heard from many reliable resources how good your place is for weddings, that, and my brochures say so, but they don't have clear enough pictures," The voice responded.

Kai inwardly groaned as he rested against a red wood tree, playing with the bark with his rough fingernails. "Yes, you can visit in two days, or wait for a full two years."

"Two years! Really?" The voice boomed, causing Kai to lose his balance, and then fall to the ground after suddenly feeling his ear drums pound, and throb after the loud yell.

"Yes, really," Kai replied, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance. "Now do you want to wait, or not!"

"I'll — er… I'm not sure…" The teen replied, his voice quivering slightly at the rough tone in Kai's voice. "See I'm betrothed… I uh… don't really want — "

"Betrothed eh?" Kai grinned, standing up. "Ok — you're booked for — "

"I think — "

"Don't interrupt me!" Kai yelled, then calmed down for a second as he thought about the situation the other boy was in on the other line.

How would he feel if he were in the same position as this boy? Most likely — enraged, angry — but that was just him. Or was it? This boy didn't seem too happy with the idea.

"Are you still there?" Came a soft murmured voice.

"Of course I am, look kid — I'll book you for the first opening in two years, bye," Kai said about to click the off button when the voice replied.

"No! Don't hang up!" The teen shouted, desperately hoping the other boy would not hang up on him. "Look — I don't want this marriage. But I have to go through with it, so just… book me, and my fiancée for your spot one day from tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine, whatever kid," Kai replied, putting a reminder in his mind that he had to pencil this boy in for the orientation. "I'll need your name, age — "

"Rei Kon, I'll tell you the rest when I arrive there, ok?" The teen asked.

"Fine, bye," Kai said grumpily, finally hanging up for real this time before the other boy could speak, or mutter a word.

**Kai's POV**

That was strange — if I were betrothed to anyone, I would right out refuse to marry the person at all, or die refusing. Why does this kid want to go through with it if he doesn't even like this person? Stupid kid — he must be very dumb. That, or he's weak. Oh well, I better remember this before the spot gets filled up.

"Grandfather!" I call out, running faster, and faster towards the mansion once again.

Man, I hate this place; I hate every room, and crevice of this utter less house. Why can't we live like normal people? It's like a zoo here, a big tourist attraction, not a home. Might as well be living in the so-called great out doors — any place is better than this horrible one.

"What!" Comes the harsh reply.

Ah, grandfather — my family, my blood… Man, I hate that guy too!

"The last spot is filled for the orientation, this betrothed person called in for his fiancée, and himself," I state, picking up a pencil, and begin writing it down, but then I feel the pencil being grabbed from my grip.

"I filled the spot, unless you want to get in trouble, you'll be showing these two by yourself for a separate orientation, got it?" He growls, tossing the pencil on the ground, and crushing it under his foot.

Who cares? It's not mine anyways. Nor is it important — wait, did he just say, _I'm _giving a_ separate _orientation?

**Rei's POV — Airplane Ride to Hiwatari Household**

I finally did it. I found a good place, by the brochure that is. From what it describes, this place is a wonderful location, and should make Mao happy. Not me though — I couldn't be more miserable. To top it off, a rude person just had to answer the phone. And what's with him calling me kid? From the sounds of it, he's nearly the same age as me. I don't know where he gets off with talking to me like that! He's arrogant, nasty, mean, and downright rude!

Of course… he did kind of sound… already pissed off from the beginning. Perhaps he was having an off day, and that was just out of the mood of the moment? Maybe when we get there he'll be feeling better, and actually be the opposite of what he sounded like on the phone. Yes — I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Rei?" Comes a soft murmur.

Again — it's Mao. Darn, I thought she was asleep. What's she doing up at this time of the day? It's three a.m. our time, she should be sleeping like a kitten right now.

"Yes Mao?" I reply quietly, wrapping my arms loosely around her cold, and shivering shoulders. "What is it?"

"Aren't you the happiest person alive?" Mao asks, cuddling in to my simple gesture. "I mean — I never thought this would happen. But it's really happening — me, and you — you, and me. It's wonderful! I couldn't be happier than I am today. Er — except when it comes to our vows — I'll definitely say 'I do'… just like they do in the movies."

"That's… great Mao," I smile, running my hands calmly through her pink hair. "I'm happy if you're happy."

Maybe this won't be too bad. It's not like I'm disgusted with her, I don't mind her at all. You know what? Maybe this just might work out. And — maybe, just maybe — we were meant to be together.

"Rei, I love you," Mao states, sitting up, and looking at me.

Oh no! What do I say? Yah — it could maybe work out. But love? Oh gosh! What will I do? She's looking at me so expectantly. I can't lie to her. I'd never forgive myself.

"Uh… thanks… Mao," I respond, biting my lower lip as I look in another direction, still hugging her closely.

Good — she's not questioning me. She's just letting it be for now, but what about next time? What do I say then?

Do I love her?

No.

**

* * *

**

**Reikai-chan** — Ok, hope you enjoyed it! I guess I should warn you, there will be slight romance between Mao, and Rei, but I swear, it's completely _one-sided_, but don't worry, I'll make Mao upset for not being loved by Rei, for all you who dislike Mao, but I won't be bashing her character. Constructive criticism is accepted, but don't correct my grammar/spelling errors unless you can be my beta reader. Arigatoo-gozaimasu [Thank you very much]. Now, click the purple button, and review mina-san [everyone]!


End file.
